1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display method, a program, an image display apparatus and an image display system.
2. Related Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-139994 discloses the technique of synthesizing a portrait picture and an image generated by a computer, displaying a synthesis image, moving the image generated by the computer and changing the size thereof, in accordance with a specific object such as the hand of a user.
With this technique, however, although a conversation is possible while a desired image is pointed with a finger, a conversation is impossible while a portion of an image is pointed with a finger.
In order to realize pleasant conversation with families or friends while looking at a photograph, it is desired to make conversations such as “This person is . . . ” and “A building in this picture is . . . ” while a portion of a person or a thing in the photograph is pointed with a finger.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H06-301476 discloses the other well-know technique of fetching a real image and detecting a particular shape of the real image to display a synthesis image having a virtual image in front of the real image.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-125369 discloses the technique of calculating a probability that each pixel in a frame of an input image is positioned within an object, and synthesizing the input image and a background image by using as a transparency the value of each pixel based on the probability.